


Home

by trekkiepirate



Series: An Unexpected Song [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Corvo Bianco, Dadskier, Geralt and Jaskier are engaged, How Many The Amazing Devil Lyrics Can Beth Fit Into Fics This Surprises No One Anymore, M/M, written for flash fic challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkiepirate/pseuds/trekkiepirate
Summary: Jaskier presents Geralt with a key and a future.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: An Unexpected Song [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751314
Comments: 30
Kudos: 156
Collections: The Witcher Flash Fic Challenge #003





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a flash fic challenge and as such I had to hold back putting it into the Unexpected Song verse, but now authors are revealed and I can edit it to make it fit a bit better.

“What’s this?”

Jaskier rolled his eyes to the sky and huffed out a breath as if asking for strength to deal with this idiot. “It’s called a key,” he smiled, “idiot.”

Geralt frowned. “What’s it a key to?”

Jaskier opened his mouth.

“Don’t say your heart.”

Jaskier closed his mouth with a smile. “Close, my beloved. It’s a key to a vineyard in Toussaint.”

Geralt stared. “Are we robbing the vineyard? Are they keeping someone or something in cages and we need to go liberate them? Did you steal a key to a vineyard and I have to keep you safe from the law? Did you steal that key because we need to steal something from the vineyard? Is there a monster in the vineyard and we need the key to access its lair?”

“If I didn’t know you as well as I do, it would astonish me how many scenarios you came up with, without guessing the correct one.” Jaskier grinned. “It is, in fact, our vineyard.

“What do you mean ours?” Geralt’s brow furrowed and he tried not to melt into the touch when Jaskier reached out to gentle the furrow away with his thumb.

He failed.

“Darling,” Jaskier shook his head fondly, “we are the proud owners of a vineyard.”

Geralt stared. “Bollocks.”

Licking his lips in Geralt’s favourite unconscious gesture, Jaskier rolled his eyes. “I do like to hear how well I’m rubbing off on you.” He leaned in close, mindful of Ciri and Lambert training at the other end of the courtyard. “Tonight, I definitely want to hear how well I’m rubbing off on you.”

Lambert fumbled and Ciri struck a hard blow against his shoulder.

“Take that kind of talk somewhere else,” Lambert bellowed. “I'm trying not to vomit on the kid!" 

“That contract you did for the Duchess?” Jaskier waved his apology to Lambert and sent a double thumbs up to Cirilla for getting a hit on her uncle. “She included it as part of the payment. I begged her to let me be the one to tell you. I was waiting for the perfect time.” Jaskier’s smile went soft and sweet and Geralt wanted to kiss it.

Realizing that the wedding ring he was forging in his spare time meant he was allowed, Geralt did exactly that, arms winding around Jaskier’s trim waist, hands sliding up his back.

“Gross!” Ciri called from across the courtyard, echoed a second later by Lambert. She giggled and the other Witcher pretended to gag.

Jaskier laughed against Geralt’s lips. “I love our family,” he whispered. “ Which is why, when Anarietta offered the vineyard, I told her we’d take it. We can renovate it ourselves,” his beautiful blue eyes were lit with excitement as he began to discuss building and decorating and Geralt let him talk for longer than he should have, just to see his fiancé smile.

“We can’t take it.”

The abrupt jolt of his dreams being dashed put a sad frown on Jaskier’s face. “I think you’ll find we already have. No take backs, I made that very clear. She doesn’t want it that much anyhow. It’ll be a devil of a time getting it back to working order.”

Geralt shook his head. “Jaskier, we can’t just move into a vineyard and what, retire? I told you, Witchers don’t retire.”

“See, I thought that was horseshit when you said it fifteen years ago,” Jaskier raised his eyebrows. “And now that I have been here and met Vesemir, I can tell you that you are the only Witcher in this whole keep who believes that.”

“Vesemir isn’t retired. He goes out on the Path and he keeps this place up and running should we have need of it at times other than winter,” Geralt pointed out, smug in his victory.

One that was dashed to the ground a moment later. “Semi-retired then. He never goes more than a day or two’s ride for a contract. You said yourself he keeps this place running. We could do that. There could be a second place our family could come to if they need it. One in the South, with beautiful weather. We could open it to all the Witchers you know, Coen and all. A safe harbor from the world,” Jaskier grinned, “with wine.”

Geralt shook his head for what felt like the hundredth time. “Jaskier.”

His fiance’s expression and posture tensed into a show of strength that Jaskier kept well hidden under his bard persona. “Geralt,” his tone brooked no argument and Geralt suppressed a shiver at the way his name falling from Jaskier’s stern lips made him feel. They would explore that at a later date. “I want three logical and non-self-sacrificing reasons as to why we cannot have this vineyard. If you can’t come up with them, we’re keeping it and heading South in the spring.”

Geralt shook his head, annoyed he would have to be the one to destroy his beloved’s dream. “We don’t need it,” as Jaskier opened his mouth to argue, Geralt continued, “want is not need.”

Jaskier pursed his lips in a pout that Geralt had many many years experience in resisting. Granted those were years before he knew what those sweet lips tasted like or their many many talents.

“I’ll concede that one,” Jaskier said loftily, the way his pronunciation and tone shifted into the one he’d been taught as a nobleman’s child telling Geralt that the Witcher was walking on very thin ice indeed.

"It would be better to give it to Marlia and Melody, so they will have a safe place to live."

Jaskier tilted his head, considering. "She didn't accept my place in Lettenhove. I doubt she would want this one. Honestly, I think she might plan to stay here in Kaer Morhen for a while. Which is sensible."

Geralt nodded and then frowned as he realized his reason hadn't counted. “I walk the Path and it is my job to keep people safe from monsters. Of all kinds.”

Jaskier smirked. “I am just about completely certain that the Path can lead South and that even Toussaint gets its fair share of monsters. Hence why we have this key.” Jaskier waved it slightly. “You can do as Vesemir does. Take contracts near h- there. Help me figure out exactly how one does go about renovating a place anyway? I've never renovated before.”

Geralt frowned. “We don’t-“

“May I tell you the real reason I want us to be sensible and accept this generous gift?”

Geralt nodded and crossed his arms.

Jaskier shook his head, hand coming to brush his fringe back where it fell over his face. “I am human, my love. I am going to age and grow old and, as much as I hate reminding you because I know how it hurts you, darling one day I am going to die.”

Geralt’s fingers dug into his arm and side, going white at the knuckles.

“I plan to live many more decades,” Jaskier reached out to unwind Geralt’s arms and laced their fingers together, not wincing at Geralt’s iron grip. “I plan to follow you for many years, but eventually I won’t be able to. I want to have a place you come return to me, when I can no longer go with you. I want somewhere I can live out my days, writing my memoirs,” he laughed a little, “and great tomes that will be studied for years to come.”

“Humble,” Geralt rumbled.

Jaskier laughed brightly. “Always.” He lifted Geralt’s hands to press against his chest. “I want us to have a place of our own. A place we can fix up and decorate as we like. A place to keep your trophies and treasures. Where we can always have space for our family and friends. A place our girls can have their own rooms. A place,” Jaskier looked at Geralt and the earnest hope and love on his face meant Geralt was going to give in no matter what Jaskier said next, “that we can make into our home.”

“Home,” Geralt repeated.

“Home,” Jaskier nodded. “Where you will walk in the door, always knowing you are safe and loved within the walls. Where we can fill up walls and rooms with proof of things we have done and seen and shared.” His eyebrows lifted and Jaskier bit his bottom lip slowly letting it slip from between his teeth. “Where we can fuck as much and as loud as we want without worrying about our daughters walking in or your brothers hearing anything.” His smile sweetened like honey. “Where we can be together all the rest of my days.”

Geralt looked at Jaskier, clutching his hands as his memory went hurtling through time. A flirty eighteen year old boy with a soft smile and a spine of steel. A nineteen year old who looked at Geralt one unremarkable day and signed away his heart to a man he couldn’t be certain was capable of ever loving him back. A twenty three year old sweating through Geralt’s rudimentary sword training before they both gave up and Geralt just bought Jaskier a dagger. A twenty seven year old pouting on a tub rim, “And yet here we are.” A thirty four year old coughing up blood and leaning against Geralt like so much dead weight as they rode as fast as Roach could carry them towards the slightest hope of saving him. A forty year old with heartbreak in his eyes as Geralt made the biggest mistake of his sorry life. A forty two year old who laughed when Geralt proposed before they had even kissed.

He had watched the man before him grow and become the greatest love of his life. Geralt couldn’t deny himself the chance to keep Jaskier safe in a place where the man could grow old and where Geralt could keep his beloved in his sight for years to come.

Geralt blinked. “Yes.”

Jaskier beamed at him. “Yes, we can keep the vineyard?”

“Yes,” Geralt nodded, humming pleased against Jaskier’s mouth when it was caught in a kiss. “We can keep our vineyard.”


End file.
